Running From Lions
by ashleyxtragedy
Summary: Georgie Jones was supposed to be the next victim of the Text Message Killer, but when she's found alive, her family will do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. What happens when a new love begins, and an old love returns?
1. Emergency

**Emergency**

_These scars, they will not fade away._

Georgie Jones let the cool Port Charles air ruffle through her auburn colored curls as she walked through the park. It was nearly nine at night, and she had no one to blame for being out there, but her sister. For some reason, Georgie always got caught up in Maxie's messes.

Some would argue Georgie cared too much. Others would argue she was pretty stupid for a smart girl. There was a killer on the loose, and she was walking around a park alone...at night.

Georgie was determined to find out if the killer was really Cooper. Georgie was determined to watch her father haul him off to the PCPD. Georgie was determined to testify against him in court. Hell, Georgie was determined to make it through the night alive.

As the night drew colder, Georgie began to get worried. She had been out there for a solid thirty minutes, and nothing had happened. The trees blew. The wind whistled. Georgie wanted nothing more than to run home.

She couldn't.

She almost lost her sister, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Just as her hopes of catching the "Text Message Killer" began to wear off, Georgie heard footsteps.

"Hello?"

She didn't get a response in words, but in louder foot steps.

"Is someone there?"

They had yet to respond.

"Maxie?" Georgie's voice quivered.

They didn't respond, and panic took over Georgie's body.

It all happened too quickly. She didn't even have a chance to run.

Before anyone knew it, Georgie Jone's fell to the ground without a hope in the world.

_This is an emergency. So, are you listening?_

Damian Spinelli had an even corkier smile plastered across his face than usually. _Wise Georgie_ had a crush on him; the Jackal.

Spinelli never saw Georgie in that way before. After all she was his _Faithful Friend_. Spinelli, not even in his wildest dreams, would never suspect a potential relationship with Georgie Jones.

Spinelli was too hung up on Lulu to even give Georgie a chance, but the longer he thought about it the more he realized he could see himself with Georgie, and he liked the thought...a lot.

Spinelli nearly skipped his way over to Kelly's. He couldn't wait to see Georgie. He hadn't a clue what he'd say, but that really wasn't a phase in his mind.

"Is Wise Georgie here?" Spinelli asked gawkily.

"Her shift ended an hour ago," The girl behind the counter smiled.

"Ah, I see," Spinelli sighed. "Thank you."

Spinelli slung his computer case over his shoulder, and stumbled his way out of Kelly's. Spinelli had no idea where his _Faithful _[more than_ Friend_ may be.

He thought about the Hospital. Maybe even the PCPD.

Spinelli decided to find her tomorrow. He knew she was working the next morning. So, he would just grab an early breakfast at Kelly's.

He took the long way home that night; through the park. He expected a brisk walk home. He expected it be quiet. He didn't expect to see a group of police officers hovering over Georgie Jones's body.

_So, are you listening? So, are you watching me?_


	2. Camisado

**a/n**: I pretty much bawled my eyes out over Georgie's death. After all, her and Dillon were the reasons i started watching GH. It seems like Guza likes to kill all my favorites. First Zander, then Courtney, and now Georgie. sigh

I would also like to thank my reviewers for the nice comments.

**

* * *

**

Camisado

_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

* * *

General Hospital was fairly quiet that night. Nothing major had happened in the three hours Doctor Scorpio had been on. She wasn't used to this. She didn't like the quiet.

"What is with this?" Robin questioned.

"What is with what, Doctor Scorpio?" Epiphany asked.

"The quiet."

"You know what they say; everything is always calm before the storm."

Robin sighed, and locked down at her watch; 11:16 PM.

"Waiting for something, Robin?" Patrick Drake smiled.

"Just for something interesting to happen."

"Isn't a quiet hospital a good hospital?"

"In a sense, yes, but I'm just about to go out of my mind."

Within seconds of Robin's complaint about boredom, Epiphany rushed back over, "Another woman has been strangled."

"What? Who?"

Epiphany sighed, "Georgie Jones."

The color in Robin's face drained. Georgie couldn't be dead. She was too young. She had everything to live for, "is she, she-"

"She's alive, but barely," the nurse said. "Doctor Drake, they need you downstairs."

Patrick nodded, "Robin, I'll take you to Mac."

All of Robin's emotions were blurring together. She was relieved Georgie was alive, but panicked at the thought of her almost dying.

"She's going to be fine, Robin," Patrick reassured her. "Especially if I'm her doctor."

As much as Robin hated Patrick's cocky attitude, she knew he was right. If Patrick was Georgie's doctor, she would be just fine.

* * *

_This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_

* * *

Spinelli collapsed onto the couch in the apartment he shared with Jason. A wave of relief flooded over him. His wise and beautiful friend conquered the evil do'er. She was alive.

Spinelli wanted nothing more than to be at the hospital with her, but he knew she needed to be with her family. He probably would have gotten in the way, anyway.

It was kind of sad that it took Georgie's almost demise for Spinelli to realize his feelings. It took him too long to realize he was chasing after the wrong girl.

Georgie Jones was everything he wanted in a girl. She was smart. She was funny. She had a great smile, and an amazing personality. All the months he wasted chasing after Lulu, he could have been with Georgie.

Spinelli was so consumed in his thoughts of Georgie that he didn't hear Jason walk into the apartment, "Spinelli?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Stone Cold?"

"I asked you if you were alright."

"Fine now that the faithful friend wasn't the next victim of the Text Message Killer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wise Georgie was found in the park with a cord around her precious neck."

Jason stared blankly at Spinelli for a few minutes before grabbing his jacket, and turning towards the door.

"Stone Cold, where are you going?"

"To find this guy before he tries to kill someone else."

Spinelli sat back on the couch. He wasn't going to oppose Jason's actions. Who ever tried to kill Georgie needed to pay.

_

* * *

_

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid

* * *

There was something about a hospital room that irked Georgie Jones. The air was stale. The lights were bright. The walls were plain.

She was in pain, to put it lightly. She could barely swallow, and she had a major headache. Patrick tried to explain it was because she hit her head on the corner of the step, and suffered a concussion. Georgie wasn't about to complain about her current state because the alternate of her being in this amount of pain would be death.

She had been lying in the bed for a good three hours. Maxie wouldn't leave her bedside, until Robin forced her to get something to eat. Mac was down at the station attempting to figure out who did this to her. As scared as Georgie was to be alone, she liked the quiet. She needed it.

She almost died. It was hard wrapping her head around that. Georgie played by the rules. She wasn't throwing herself in danger like Maxie or Lulu. She didn't need that kind of rush. Not studying for a final was a big enough rush for her. Hell, being five minutes late for work was a rush. Death was not the kind of rush Georgie Jones needed.

All she really needed was a boy to hold her, and tell her everything was okay.

"You know," A voice came. "After a six hour flight the last thing I wanted was to get a voice mail from your sister telling me my ex-wife almost got killed. That really doesn't scream 'Merry Christmas' to me."

Too bad Dillon Quatermain wasn't that boy.

_

* * *

_

_You're a regular decorated emergency_

_

* * *

_

reviews are nice, and so are IMs (ash is a hustler)

-ashley


	3. Me, You And My Medication

**a/n:** I still don't want to believe Georgie is dead. Maxie had me in tears today. It's just so horrible they killed off a character that so many young girls could look up to. There aren't many girls, or even characters that actually have some morals anymore. Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot. I wasn't sure if people would like this, but they do, and it makes me rather happy. This story is a Georgie/Spinelli/Dillon story, but there is going to be a good chunk of Robin&Patrick because lets face it, they're super cute.

**

* * *

**

Me, You And My Medication 

_Love is just a chemical creation_

* * *

The fact that Dillon was standing in her doorway was enough to give Georgie an even bigger headache. Dillon was her first love, and maybe he would be her only love, but as of right now, Georgie Jones was not in love with Dillon Quatermain.

"Dillon, I can't believe you're here."

"Georgie, my dear, you got strangled. If I wasn't on my way home for Christmas, I would have been on the first flight home when I found out."

Georgie merely smiled. She really wasn't in a talking mood.

"What were you thinking? Walking around the park by yourself? With a killer on the loose?"

"It was my own fault, Dillon," Georgie said. "I got the text message, and I went to the park. I wanted to catch Coo- _him._ I wanted to catch the guy who keeps strangling all of these women."

"Georgie, do you know what it would have been like if you, god forbid, died? Do you know how many people love you?"

Love. Georgie really was sick of that work. The fact that she could give so much, and some could give so little.

Maybe she was too subtle. Maybe he was too dense. Either way, Georgie Jones had just about given up on _love_.

"A lot of people love you, Georgie," Dillon rambled. "We just lost Emily. We can't loose you."

"Dillon, I'm alive," Georgie said. "I'm alive."

"Do you have any idea how grateful I am that you are?" Dillon smiled. "I don't even want to think about what I would have done if I lost you."

"Then don't."

Dillon smiled back at Georgie, "You need some rest. Did you want me to stay?"

"No, it's fine. Maxie should be back soon."

"Alright," Dillon said, kissing her forehead. "Call me if you need me."

_

* * *

_

We're all looking for something, to take away the pain

* * *

The General Hospital break room was rather quiet that night. The only two people that occupied it were Maxie Jones and Robin Scorpio. Both sipped their coffee in silence.

"I don't know what I would have done if she died, Robin," Maxie whispered. "She's my baby sister, and I put her through hell everyday. And today, today she was almost taken from me."

"Maxie, she's fine."

"She almost died. She got strangled, Robin. I know what it feels like, and I never wanted Georgie to experience that."

"Hey, hey, she's alive, and doing fine. You have the rest of your life to think about the _what ifs_, but tonight just concentrate on making sure Georgie isn't scared."

"You're right," Maxie nodded. "I should go sit with her. She shouldn't be alone."

Maxi stood up from her seat, and walked out of the room leaving Robin to ponder the nights events.

It was ironic how four hours prior she was talking about how dull the night was, and two seconds later her cousin was being wheeled into the ER.

"Robin?"

Robin looked up to see Patrick, "Hey."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm kind of numb right now. I can't believe that happened to Georgie. I don't even want to think about if she didn't make it."

"She's a fighter. Just like her cousin."

Robin couldn't help, but smile. Patrick Drake did that to her.

"I don't want to loose you, Robin," Patrick started. "I don't think I can."

"Patrick, we want two different things," Robin sighed. She really didn't want to get into this conversation tonight.

"What if we want the same things?"

"What are the chances you're going to want a baby in the next few months?"

"If I were to ever become a father," Patrick started. "You're the only person I could see as the mother."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe it is time to settle down."

_

* * *

_

We're all addicted to something, that takes away the pain

* * *

Damian Spinelli walked through the maze of hallways in General Hospital the next day looking for Georgie's room. He asked about five nurses, and they all gave him a different answer.

He eventually found it, and knocked lightly on the door. Georgie's warm smile greeted him.

"Hey, Spinelli."

"Good Morning, Loyal Friend. I brought you ice cream," Spinelli smiled, as he handed the Styrofoam container to her.

"Chocolate, my favorite," Georgie grinned. "Thank you."

"It was the least the Jackal could do after last night unfortunate and horrific events," he sighed. "I was going to stop by last night, but I figured I'd get in the way."

"I'm glad you're here now."

Spinelli smiled, "I promise you, Faithful Friend, the Jackal will find this evil do'er."

Georgie nodded.

"And I promise I won't let him hurt you again."

As Georgie was about to speak, but she got cut off:

"Don't worry, Spinelli, I'm not going to let anything happen to Georgie," Dillon said. "I'm back in town...indefinitely."

_

* * *

_

We're all looking for someone, to take away the pain

* * *

I should get another update out Sunday. I'm going to a concert tomorrow, and I have work, so I wont have anytime to write one. Count on Sunday. Feel free to leave reviews.

-ashley.


End file.
